Thank You
by LupsandTnks
Summary: Annabel Greene is 19. Nothing much has happened to her in 4 years. She's got college, friends, and Owen. Will Cash gets released early from jail,he's got one thing on his mind: revenge.How much longer will Annabel be safe? New York has called her away.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes:**

**Okay I just finished reading **_**Just Listen**_** and it just hit this spot in me. I don't know why I waited so long to read it. And I'm always writing fanfiction, which means everything I do—I'm thinking of alternate endings or future conflicts. I came up with this idea just after I read the last page of the book. Probably the best Sarah Dessen book yet.**

**I went through all the stories just to make sure no one came up with this idea yet, and I'm so excited to see that I get to have the original. **

**CHAPTER ONE**

I sat on my front steps, my legs stretched out in front of me. I lean on my palms and stretch my head back, letting the slight autumn breeze tickle my face. I had grown my hair back out the summer before senior year. I had recalled some time in the previous October, a certain male telling me he preferred my hair long. Well, I was the one quick to please. I had never dyed my hair, it was still the same color as it was four years ago. My hair wasn't the only thing that stayed the same.

I had the same family, my mom and dad, my sisters Whitney—the middle sister, she was the one closest to me in location. Kristen, the oldest, was closest to me in the other way. I always got along better with Kristen. It wasn't much, since I was always left out of both their lives growing up, but it was enough. Especially now. Now they took the time to ask.

There was a time when I felt I couldn't tell them anything, because they had such big problems of their own. I suppose we each had to look for the support of the others in order to get closer.

My mom and dad were still the same. Totally in love. Total pain the in necks sometimes, but whose parents aren't?

We were what people would see, as they drove by our house, the perfect family, but we were far from it. Especially before and during my junior year.

I just started my second year of college now, and things were as good as they could be. Still lived at home though, this was a bummer. Whitney had asked me if I wanted to move in with her. She had a little apartment up near the commercial area. I could tell by looking in her eyes, that she enjoyed the independence. I know that we would have been okay, but I wanted to give her space. We got along better when we didn't see each other so much.

I had made a few friends in college, but most of them were just the students I knew from high school. I did have friends that came with me though. Clarke and I had gotten close again over the year and a half before college. We weren't best friends like before, but we were_ close._ That's all I really needed. She was still with Rolly. Happy ever after, you could say. I rarely saw them fight, but when I did they went all 

out. There was a time last year when they didn't talk for weeks. Rolly ended up camping out in her parents from yard. I wish I could have seen their faces. Although Clarke did give me a pretty good image.

Okay. I think I've put it off long enough. You're probably thinking, "What about Owen.?" Ha, well obviously we were still together. We took it day by day. Under the circumstances, we were alright. We might disagree on things, like music, but it was part of our relationship. We'd been together almost three years, of course there would be those moments when we got totally sick of each other. Like last spring when I told him I was staying in town.

"Annabel, you're not staying here. You could go anywhere, Yale, anything. You are way too smart to stay here."

"But you're staying here." I whined, plopping down on his bed. I grabbed his pillow and hugged it to myself, not looking him in the eye. When I looked him in the eye, I couldn't help but let my tongue slip. I heard him let out a deep breath and then he kneeled down in front of me. Slowly, he pulled the pillow out of my arms. I let go reluctantly.

"Look at me, Annabel." He whispered in that tantalizingly deep voice of his. I didn't move my head. "Stubborn." He whispered under his breath before taking his hands and turning my chin up so that I had to look at him. I pouted my lips and he pressed his palms into my cheeks, making me look like a fish. "You got into Yale." He said. "I do not want to be the reason for you staying in this hell hole after everything that has happened to you here." I shook my head and he let go of me. I took in a deep breath.

"I need to be here. For my mom, for my sister…" I whispered.

"You're lying." He said and then he stood up, walking to his far wall. He hit his head against the wall and then turned around. I stared at him with a blank expression. "Maybe if we… took some breathing time… you would figure out that you would be happier somewhere else." My jaw dropped open.

"You mean break. Up.?" I hesitated around the words. They sounded foreign to me. He watched me for a second and then nodded. I closed my eyes to stop myself from bursting.

"Fine." I whispered and then stood up and made my way out of his room. I walked down the hall, past Mallory's bedroom – I could hear the newest Jenny Reef music blaring from her stereo, down the staircase and into the empty foyer. I opened the door and just stood there. It was quiet. I could no longer hear the soft music from Owens room, or the pop beats from his sister's. I could feel the tears about to well up behind my lids.

I was about to take a step onto the front porch when a hand grabbed me around the waist. The bright sunlight from outside vanished as the door closed. Then my back was up against the wall. It all happened so fast that my head spun, but it ended the second I felt his hot breath on my cheeks, on my lips. His hands wrapped around me, pulling me up so that he could stand straight. Then his lips were on mine, and all thoughts of crying vanished. It was a deep kiss, one of the ones you read in books were the 

heroine says she lost her breath. This was better than that. His hands roamed my body, but I didn't care. I was doing the same to him. His lips let me go in order to breathe.

"I change my mind." He panted. He didn't give me a chance to answer. He pressed his lips against mine again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body up against him. He groaned.

"Do you want me to stay?" I whispered into his ear.

"More than anything. I guess I am selfish, but I love you." That was the first time he had ever said it. The 'L' word. We both realized it. He turned his head to look me in the eye. He had a strange shadow over him that came through the living room window. It almost made him look angelic. Which he wasn't, and he was going to get ever farther from it soon. I tilted my chin towards him.

"I love you too." He smiled slightly, and then it turned into a full out grin. "And I'm not leaving." I stated.

"Good." He kissed me again.

That was the first night we did it. You know what I mean.

--

I stood up off my front stairs and walked back into the house. From the front door I could see my mom setting dessert on the table, positioning the plates so they aligned. This was normal. I closed the door behind me and she looked up with a smile.

"I made your favorite."

"I know. It looks amazing." I sat down at the table. My dad was already there, ready to put a piece of cheesecake onto my plate. Picking up my fork, I thanked my father and that was that. I looked up and saw a car go by the front house, as usual it slowed down. I barely noticed anymore. This was life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Considering the fact that there are barely any stories in this category, which means that my story isn't going to be all that popular, I am surprised to see that I got 4 reviews. I wasn't expecting any. Hmm. Maybe I'll get some more reviews in the next chapter. I am so excited, because I haven't written a story that is not Twilight-related in a very long time. Well chapter two is waiting for you so go ahead and read it!**

**Chapter two**

I woke up a few seconds before the radio alarm clock came to life. The heart shaking beat of _Bayside_ wrenched me from my pillows. Groaning I climbed over the sheets, which were twisted around my legs and pushed my fist against the snooze button. I rubbed my hand through my hair and lowered myself where I was. Flesh against flesh. I couldn't go back to sleep. I had a class in two hours. I groaned again, turning my head so my lips were pressed against his warm skin. He stirred and then is hand slid up my back and into hair.

"I'm tired…" I moaned, looking at him. His eyes were half closed, but staring at me. He turned his head to look at the clock.

"You've got time." Owen pulled me up so that I was on top of him. He pushed my hair back and his lips found the skin below my ear. I closed my eyes. His lips pressed against mine and I could feel his entire body heat up. I took short breaths between kisses.

He made my heart stop every time. I pressed my body harder against him, and felt him. I slid both my hands through his hair, holding his head. I lifted my head up to look down at him.

"Shall we try and beat the record?" I grinned slyly. His eyebrows came together and his mouth opened slightly. I could see his tongue contemplating my question. It was so cute that I had to say hello, so I lowered my mouth against his. His teeth bit the tip of my tongue, and I smiled. I could feel his whole chest rumble and then he twisted me onto the mattress beside him, rolling with me. I wrapped my arms around him and gave in.

I made it to my class right on time. There were barely any seats left. Some blonde was in my seat at the bottom of the Hall, so I inched my way through a few people and into one of the only seats—at the back. I sat down and pulled my laptop out of my bag, setting it up on the table in front of me. I let out a deep breath and then waited for the professor to begin. She was at the bottom of the Hall, going through her notes. This was one of my favorite classes, so I always put it upon myself to sit at the front, but this time Owen had side tracked me. Okay, I had let him. But still. The class was English Literature. I loved the subject because I loved the idea of someone somewhere other than myself, actually wanting to put feelings into words.

My whole life, it was always hard for me to tell someone that I was left out. I could never go up to my sisters and tell them that I was angry at them for not asking me to come with them shopping, or that I had really wanted them to be at my birthday party. It was amazing how stories never changed. Unlike my own life that was always changing. Each person got what they wanted out of that image. But with 

terms and grammar, there was only one way to look at Literature: as art. Each person saw it differently, but when you got to the skeleton of it all, you could only see it one way.

The class went by too fast, and I was surprised to see Professor Mills dismiss the class. Looking around me, I stood up and packed my things together. I caught glimpses of people as they walked by. They all looked as if they were relieved, finally able to get out of… well, everything. I smiled despite myself and made my way out of the lecture hall. I walked down the crowded hallway, squeezing myself between students.

I met Clarke in the front grounds, sitting up against a tree. She smiled when she saw me and I sat down beside her, pulling a box of raisins out of my bag.

"How was your night?" She asked plainly, watching people as they walked into the building.

"Good. Yours?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"Good as well."

My phone vibrated from my pocket and I checked the caller display. I waited for it to ring one more time before I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi! How about lunch?"

I frowned and looked at my phone for a second.

"I'd love to, but you're kind of hundreds of miles away." I was slightly confused. Kristin always liked to tease me, and then there were times when she didn't. Sometimes it just scared me. I could hear her smile when she said,

"That's too bad. I guess I'll just have to take Whitney on my own."

Okay now I was just blank. I heard her laugh. "Turn around, Annabel." I glanced over my shoulder and saw her. I couldn't help but let out a small shriek, much to Clarke's dismay when she winced. I jumped up, closing my phone and dropping it on my bag before running towards my sister. I hugged her tight; almost checking is she was really here. She grinned when she saw my face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just came for a visit. Wanted to see my sisters." She laughed at my face. "It's true!"

"Uh huh. I told her she was full of shit too." Whitney said from beside her. I laughed.

"I don't care! I'm just so glad you're here."

"So. Lunch? When's your next class?"

"At two. We've got plenty of time." I smiled. "Oh!" I turned around and made my way back to Clarke. She was watching me. I opened my mouth to talk to her.

"It's okay. You can go." She said. I picked up my bag.

"I hope you didn't eat yet, because you're coming." I said to her, holding my hand out to help her out. She looked behind me.

"Hello." Clarke said.

"Hi, Clarke." Kristin's warm voice said. "You coming."

"Yea. I guess." She smiled sheepishly. I helped her up, and we made our way across campus. Kristin wrapped her hand around my fingers as we walked. I looked at her and she just smiled.

"Guess what?" She said to us.

"Huh?" Whitney said.

"I'm getting married!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I was psyched to get 4 reviews for chapter one. You can guess that I was so amazed when I got 9 for chapter two. It must mean that people like this story. I am so glad! Hmm. I wonder how many I'll get for chapter 3…**

**Chapter 3**

I wasn't surprised to hear those words coming out of her mouth. I had been wondering when the phrase was going to surface for months now. So, when she said it, I just smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Really, Kristen?" I asked. She just nodded her head, a wild grin on her face.

"Congratulations." I said, pulling her into a hug.

"I know. I'm just so… excited. Of course I want you both in the party, okay Whitney?" Kristen turned to look at our sister. She was still walking, looking straight ahead. "Whitney..?"

"Whatever." Whitney whispered. Kristen opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, but she just frowned and turned her head back to me. I just squeezed her fingers again.

"Congratulations, Kristen." Clarke said.

"Thank you."

We stopped in front of a family lunch-in. I took a deep breath before opening the door. What had happened to a normal lunch between the Greene sisters? I remembered that one didn't exist.

Our mother was more than thrilled.

"I hope..." She shook her head. "It's Brian isn't it?" Kristen laughed.

"Yes, mom. Who else would it be?"

"I don't know. Aw. Honey, I'm just so proud of you." She pulled Kristen into a tight hug. Kristen smiled as she held her. I watched from my seat at the bottom of the stairs. Whitney was upstairs somewhere. She had been acting weird ever since Kristen had told us about the wedding.

"Have you set a date yet?" Had asked when he came in from the kitchen, a sandwich in his hand.

"We were thinking maybe in March."

"Is that why you came; to tell us that you were getting married." Dad sat down in his usual chair, lifting his feet onto the coffee table.

"Well…" Kristen sat down on the sofa near him. She looked up at Mom, and then her gaze landed on me. "Uhm. You see, Brian and I talked and we think that… Well… We thought we would move. Here. 

Back to the city." She curled her fingers. "If you want us too." Dad looked up from his sandwich and smiled.

"Of course, Kristen. We'd love you back here."

Kristen's face flushed, and Mom went and gave her another hug. I heard a door close from above me and then footsteps on the floor as Whitney headed down the stairs. I looked up at her face. She was solemn, which was normal for her. I smiled slightly; she just nodded and sat down beside me.

"Kristen said she's moving back." I whispered.

"Alone?"

"No. With Brian."

"Oh." She let out a breath. "That's nice, I guess."

"Yeah."

"I'm going back on Friday to help Brian finish packing." Kristen said. "We'll be back with our first load Tuesday morning." She stood up and came closer to Whitney and I. She turned around and leaned her side against the wall near the stairs.

"So soon?" I asked.

"We wanted to be settled. I can't take New York anymore. It's just really getting on my nerves." She turned to look at me. "My job isn't going that good, and we have money saved up. So I was thinking of opening up a boutique here or something." She smiled and I nodded back.

"Sounds fun."

"It will be I hope. I've found a house online in the city. It's just a few miles from the promenade. It's clean. It's good. Actually, we have to be out of our apartment by Monday morning, and we need all the help we can get." She came over and stood in front of me. "I know you don't have any classes on Monday, so I was wondering if you wanted to come help."

"Me?"

"Yea."

"What about, Whit."

"Uhmmm…" Kristen turned and looked Mom in the eye. Mom curled her lips nervously. "Yeah, you coming Whitney?" She asked. I looked from Mom, to Kristen, and then to Whitney. She just nodded.

"Okay."

"So Annabel? You in?" She wiggled her eyebrows. I smiled.

"Yeah."

"Awesome." Kristen hugged me.

It was raining lightly when I left the house that night. I shivered and pulled my coat tighter around myself. I got into my car and headed over to Owen's apartment. I parked in my usual spot and headed up the walk to the main entrance. It took me a moment to press his apartment number into the keypad. He didn't even say anything; I heard the beep of the inside door unlocking. He was waiting for me when the elevators opened. My heart rose when I saw him smiling like that. Of course I smiled back. He took me by surprise when he pulled me out of the elevator and into his arms. I pressed myself up against him as his lips devoured me. I lost my breath like I do every time he kisses me.

"What.." I breathed when his lips took a breath.

"Is this...?" I couldn't say anything else. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His fingers curled themselves in my hair. I couldn't help but moan. His response was crazy. He banged me up against the wall.

"Owen.."

We made it into his apartment and he kicked the door closed. He pulled his mouth away from mine, and just held me for a moment. I searched his eyes for whatever I could find.

"I got it, baby!" He said, kissing the side of my mouth. "I got the promotion at the radio station." He slid a hand up my back, pulling off my jacket.

"When?" I breathed, craning my neck so that I could reach his ear.

"Uh. Holy fu-." His arms tightened around me for a moment. "Every Saturday morning, 9 to 11." His hands released my shirt and he threw it on the floor. I kicked off my shoes.

"I guess it's better than the last one."

"Hell yeah!" He said, his voice husky. He put me on my feet before kneeling down to take of my pants. When I could see his face again, I smiled.

"When do you sta-rt?" My voice caught on the last words when my bra snapped off and he took me into his mouth. My breathing was hitched. His hands roamed my body.

"This week. Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" He looked up at me with those dark eyes. I fell down into his lap.

"Yes, multiple times." I kissed him lightly on his right shoulder. "I guess you can't come with me to New York." He lifted his hand from my thigh and looked at me.

"New York?"

And that was when I gave him a play by play of my entire day. I guess I am lucky he would just listen.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I've noticed that I've had some Owen Annabel action in every chapter. Gr. I love them so much that I can't help it. Hopefully you don't mind.  A special character that goes by the name Will is in this chapter. Keep a sharp eye out for him.

This chapter might be a little more 'M' than 'T' in one part, so when you get to it, you can skip ahead if it's going to ruin your virtue or something. It's in _italics_.

CHAPTER 4

"So are we sleeping in your apartment or what?" I asked as we drove in the taxi. I would have had my nose pressed up against the glass looking up at the high buildings of New York if I didn't know the amount of germs that were probably sticking to everything. Whitney and I were sitting in the back seat, Kristen in the front. My right hand was curled in a fist on the seat beside me, almost touching Whitney's. If she wanted to, it was there.

"Uhm, the apartment is kind of in a mess at the moment, so I thought we could just lay low in a suite downtown. It's got a swimming pool, a rec room and everything. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to keep yourselves busy. "Kristen's voice traveled through the car. She seemed excited enough. I didn't answer her, but continued to stare out the window.

The car pulled over about half an hour later, right in the middle of downtown Manhattan. We climbed out of the taxi with our bags in our hands. Whitney and I just stood there waiting for Kristen, but Whitney had the strangest look on her face. Not close enough to happiness. People from a variety of different shapes and colours, wearing clothes that looked vaguely in style to wreck jobs, rushed past us in both directions. I noticed that it was a bit of an understanding on the sidewalk as it was on the road; keep to your write and if anything gets in your way, either merge around it as if nothing is there or give a dirty look and shove. I got a few of both.

"Okay." Kristen said with a huff. "Let's get your stuff up to our room." She walked ahead of us into the closest building. The door man watched us as we walked by, but he smiled at Kristen.

"Welcome to the Carlyle." He said.

"Thank you." Kristen smiled; she turned her head and motioned for us to follow her. I immediately saw the brightly painted walls and the black marble floor. I could see my reflection in the floor. I gave Whitney a knowing look. She almost smirked.

"I'll take that." Some strange guy a little older than me in a black suit appeared beside me, his hand reaching out for my suitcase.

"Uhm, okay." I handed it over. He smiled, his blonde hair touching his eyes. I followed him to a gold plated elevator, Whitney right behind me. She refused to give her bag to one of the attendants, so she looked al little beat. I felt sorry for the kid that wanted her bag; he looked a bit heart broken. Why did Whit have to be so beautiful?

We went up a lot of floors, to the point where you could see outside of the hotel and into the city. I looked up at the number we were on, once we stopped. 20. Woah. I felt a little motion sickness as we started to get out of the elevator, and the guy with my bags, his name plate said Ron, had to grab a hold of my elbow and steer me into the hotel room. My face was pink with embarrassment.

Kristen paid all the boys who brought up our bags, and then I got a chance to look around. It was a sweet little suite. Or rather large one. The walls were yellow, an array of prints (or maybe paintings) on the walls. There were two comfy looking couches in an area strait ahead, with a big screen television and a stereo system. Dozens of cd's and old tape cassettes were piled on the coffee table. There was a kitchenette to the left side of us, and the three doors on the other side—obviously leading to beds.

"How much did this cost?" Whitney asked as she walked straight to the middle door and opened it.

"It doesn't matter." Kristen said, staring at her back. "We've got enough." Whitney turned and looked at Kristen and then walked into the room.

"I guess that one's yours." A male voice said behind me. I turned to see Brian, drying his hands on a dish cloth. He smiled at me. "Hey. Long time no see." I smiled, shaking his hand. Brain wrapped his arm around Kristen's shoulder.

Later on, after I had thrown my suitcase into a chair near my bed, and changed into something that didn't smell like whatever the taxi driver had hanging in his car, I lay on my back, staring at the roof above me. In my hand I twirled a ring. One that Owen had given me just the night before.

My head was at the end of his bed, my hair fanned out above me. I wore nothing but my pink bra and panties. One of my feet was pressed up against Owen's chest. He had his head up against the wall, he was half sitting half lying down. My other foot was in his hands, arousing me in ways only he knows how. His fingers traced lines up and down my foot and leg. I took my hand and wrapped my fingers around his ankle. I closed my eyes as his fingers went higher up my leg. I curled my lips and let the foot he wasn't touching slide down into his lap. I fluttered my toes and smiled when he moaned.

"_That's it." He stated and then he let go of me. He crawled on top of me and dropped his weight down. The breath rushed right out of me, and Owen lifted himself up so I could breath. His eyes met might for a split second and then he ducked his head into my neck. I slid my hands down his back, kissing his shoulder as well. I had no idea where his hands were, so it took me by surprise when he suddenly slipped his fingers underneath my panties and inside me. I bit his shoulder accidently, and he growled. I could hardly breathe, but I pressed myself farther up against him with my hips, biting my tongue as he fluttered his fingers inside me. _

"I want you forever." Owen whispered in my ear. I wiped a bead of sweat from his eyebrow before kissing him there.

"What else do you want?" I whispered.

"I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's."

"Is that it?"

"For now." He laid his fingers on my temple and then through my hair. I put my nose up against his. "I want you to take one of my rings with you."

Kristen knocked at the door and I opened my eyes and looked at her standing in the door way.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. We're going out for supper down the street."

"Okay." I stood up and followed her out the door. Whitney was already waiting, talking on her cell phone. She was watching Kristen with a critical eye. The four of us left the suite and headed down the elevator and into the lush lobby. I gave the boy that carried my bag a little wave when he looked up from the portable TV on the bar stand. He smiled. And then cheered at something that happened on the screen.

"Come watch it on the big screen when your shifts over!" Brian yelled at him. Ron gave thumbs up and then we walked out the door.

We walked for a few blocks and then turned into a nice little restaurant. There was a glass aquarium to my left and I watched the fish as we walked in. I walked right into some guy, who didn't even say sorry.

"Here, Annabel." Whitney said, pulling on my arm. I tore my gaze from the fish and followed my sisters to a table.

AN: **10 reviews for the last chapter. Woot woot. Hopefully I get more and more for each chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys, it's been a while hasn't it. If I have readers who don't read my stories... do it now.**

**I asked for more reviews last chapter, and I recieved 21. Woot! More this time, you here? :P**

Chapter 5.

Dinner was suprisingly good. I expected it to be fairly well, due to the extreme prices of the food on the menu. I was full when we left, but Brian offered to buy icecream and I couldn't say no. Kristin and Brian knew a place not too far from the restaurant that sold old-fashioned icecream.

"The whole building looks as if it came straight from the fifties!" Kristen eagerly said as we turned a corner. I realized now that she truly wanted me to enjoy my experience in New York. At the present moment I was only missing Owen, but I'm sure that it would get worse. I might as well just enjoy the slight pang of longing for him tonight before it deepens tomorrow. Brian opened a glass door with Coca-Cola symbols stuck all over it. A bell jangled and the instant I stepped inside, the warm voice of Elvis Presley clouded my ears. I might be able to relax in this place, but of course I didn't want to. I heard the sound of a train on its tracks and looked up to see a model slowly making its way around the ceiling, running on a wodden rail (bridges and caves included). I laughed to myself, raising a questioning look from Whitney. I shrugged my shoulders and walked ahead of her to the counter. Glass cases held probably a couple dozen different flavours of icecream. From Rum and Butter to Cotton Candy, and of course the original just-chocolate or just-vanilla. The current customer ordered the former.

I thought I would rebel out a bit by ordering lime flavour. Another wierd look from Whitney, which I dutifly shot back. Whitney ordered Just-Vanilla. Children's cone. We took a seat in one of a dozen red, over stuffed, disco-style booths. The building even went as far as having individual jukeboxs screwed into the wall by each booth. Right behind the napkin dispenser, which was also near empty. I made sure my knees didn't touch the bottom of the table. There was most likely a variety of icecream flavoured chewing gum under there. No one talked as we ate, but my sister, Kristin, repeatedly smiled at the three of us as if she had a secret up her sleeve... or she might have just been in need of a washroom-- I could never tell with her.

By the time I got to the bottom of my cone, Kristin was only staring at me. I licked my lips.

"What?" I asked after I lost the staring contest.

"How's school?"

"Fine."

"Nothing good .. or bad to tell me?"

"No." I thought if I stuck to one worded answers, that she'd drop the conversation. Apparently, being the perceptive sister that she was, she quit the yes or no questions and went straight to the kinds of questions that were incapable of being answered half heartedly.

"So this boyfriend of yours, tell me about him." Whitney sat up a bit straighter and Brian turned to look at me.

"He's just... He's... Owen." I managed slightly.

"Yes, we all know his name." Kristin breathed. "How close are you?"

"What do you mean?" I tried to play dumb.

"She wants to know if you've had sex with him." Whitney perked in. I blushed and Kristen let out a bit of a cough. She didn't reject Whitney's words though. I looked down at the marble coloured table, scratching a bit at the plastic.

"Annabel.." Kristin inclined when I didn't speak.

"We're close."

"How close?"

"Pretty close, I guess." I didn't look up. Kristin switched to the yes and no game again.

"Have you had sexual intercourse with Owen?" She said. I looked around. The people at the booth next to ours looked up. My face went red in anger.

"Thanks Kristin." I stood up. "And yes." I walked out of the parlour and around the nearest corner. I could hear them yelling my name, but I walked into the nearest boutique, hiding behind a rack of clothing. I saw the three of them walk past, and that was when I took the chance to look around. It was shadowed here in the store. I walked around looking at all the products. There was never two of the same thing. And everything was different. From a shelf with hair products to a shelf with wigs. It wasn't a beauty store, because on the shelf across from it were a bunch of plastic soldiers. The ones that you can buy in bulk at your local dollar store. I smiled and picked one up, balancing it on my palm.

"You have to pay for that now." A harsh voice said from across the room. I turned around and saw a guy about 4 or 5 years older than me sitting on a stool at the counter.

"I have to pay for something that's not even broken?" I wondered out loud.

"Yes. I had it perfectly aligned on that shelf." He pushed back his hair so that it was no longer hanging in his eyes. His hair was black, dyed most likely, and was shoulder length mostly-- at different lengths. The tips of his hair were bright blue. As if he dipped them in paint.

"Do people actually buy anything in here on their own account, or are your only sales by force?" I asked, walking up to him. I put down an old batman comic book and leaned forward in his seat. One of his eyebrows was raised slightly. But I just glared at him, waiting for him to answer. His mouth came up in a half smirk.

"What's your name?" He asked. I took in a breath, ready to lie, but for some reason I didn't.

"Annabel." I tilted my head. He nodded then picked up his magazine again. Apparently he wasn't going to tell me his name.

"That will be four dollars."

"Four dollars for a stupid plastic toy?" I asked, astonished.

"Does this look like wal-mart to you? That was my dad's stupid plastic toy from when he was a kid. If you pay more for something, your more likely to take better care of it." He looked up as if waiting for me to argue back. I pursed my lips.

"Fine. Here." I gave him the money, throwing it onto the counter.

"Pleasure doing business." He quirked without looking at me. I rolled my eyes and turned around, heading for the door. "See you later." He called after me. As if. Kristin and the other two were outside the parlour when I approached.

"Where were you?" Kristen asked without raising her voice.

"Trying to find you, of course." I said. "Let's go back to the hotel."

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapters for this story are always short and far between, and I am severely sorry for that. Thankfully, most of you are fans of my Twilight fanfiction as well. Those stories are updated more frequently. Well they were, time has been pressing down on me lately. I'm going to be moving into my residence building in about a week. A WEEK! I'm so nervous. So scared. Yikes. Anyways, I am going to try and make this chapter nice and sweet for you. Hopefully you gain a bit of insight from it. Um... I've been getting A LOT of alerts for this story lately. It seems as Sarah Dessen is becoming popular lately, or you've all finally decided to read some 'Just Listen' fiction. Either way, I'm glad I'm getting myself some readers.

Enjoy.

Oh and thanks to everyone who corrected me on Kirsten's name. Oops. :P

Chapter 6

There had to be about a dozen different magazines, ranging from the thickness of the New York phone book to as thin as the one back home, all of which had to do with some magnitude of wedding plans. Kirstin had them piled between her fluffy white socked feet as they rested on the edge of the coffee table in our hotel room. She was reclined, her blonde hair piled neatly on the top of her head, as she licked her thumb every few minutes to turn the page of the one she had in her hands now. This wasn't something ordinary people would find fascinating, but for some reason, Whitney was unable to keep her eyes off her older sister.

After the seventh time Kirstin glanced up to see her sister doing this, she grabbed the magazine that she had already read through and slid it across the table to her. It landed in Whitney's lap. "Pick out some bride's maid dresses for you and Annabel." She murmured. Whitney scowled, which Kirstin didn't notice due to her appraisal of the certain article in front of her, but after a moment Whitney opened the cover and began skimming through the magazine.

The empty cushion between Kirstin and me felt like no-man's land. My knees, folded and resting on the shoulder of the sofa, were tight up against my chest. I felt all too aware of my surroundings, which was uncomfortable. With a sigh, I looked at Brian as he cheered at the television. Someone must have gotten a goal. Something plastic hit my elbow and I blinked, looking over at our guest. He still wore his uniform from downstairs only it was opened to show off a white t-shirt underneath. He also had taken off his dress belt and thrown it across the arm of his chair, which he lounged in now.

"Chip?" Ron asked, his arm outstretched with his obvious way of starting conversation.

"Thanks" I murmured, taking one. His bangs were covering his eyebrows as he looked at me expectantly. I bit my lip and grabbed a handful. He smiled and pulled the bowl away.

"That's better. No one likes a girl who doesn't eat." He said, turning back to look at the television. I refused to look at Whitney. Kirstin noticed though, because I felt her as she poked me in the side. I ignored her and tried to focus on the game. I had no idea what was going on, so I made sure I cheered when the guys did, and I almost smiled every time they grumbled in disappointment. By the end of the game, the two people with testosterone were as close to the television as humanly possible without having your nose fogging up the glass. I had actually figured out what was going on and was as pleased as the guys when the game ended on a good note. We gave each other high fives as if it wasn't the first time we had watched a came together. Don't think I was comfortable though. Of course not.

I looked up at the clock, noticing how late it was. I still had enough time to call Owen without him getting worried. I stood up and walked towards my temporary room.

"Annabel?" Kirstin's voice asked.. ever so politely. I turned around. "Why don't you walk Ronald out, kay?" No one else could see, but I saw her as she gave me a knowing smile. I knew what she was up to now, and I didn't like it. But, I didn't want to be rude, so I nodded and started walking to the door. There was a bit of muffled laughter behind me, and then Ron was beside me as I opened the door and stepped out. He walked beside me in silence as we walked to the elevator. He pressed the button and we waited.

"Well Annabel, it was nice meeting you. It's a pity you aren't staying for too long." He said. We both faced the closed elevator door, so I had no idea what expression was on his face.

"Yes I have classes on Monday." I said. He made a sound in his throat that sounded as if he agreed.

"What are you doing tomorrow? Maybe I could show you around the city for a bit." I don't know what it was. But it seemed as if there may have been an edge of pleading in his voice.

"Umm. I don't think that's a good idea." I spoke lower. I could hear the elevator making its way up the levels of the building.

"What?" He smiled. "Do you have a boyfriend or something?" He asked. I turned to look at him and nodded. The elevator doors opened.

"Lucky guy." He smiled even bigger and I took a step back as he entered the elevator and turned around and looked at me. "But it's not a date. Just a tour guide." He smiled and then the door began to close. "Wake up bright and early." He said as the doors shut completely. I stood there for a second shaking my head. New York had the oddest men here.

...

"Did you have fun without me today? How was the show?" I leaned back against my bed and listened to my favourite voice.

"No. And it was alright. Scary somehow, because I knew you weren't listening in." He pouted.

"Next week I'll be there in the studio with you." I murmured.

"You better be. So how's the big apple?"

"It's... big." I laughed. "Not somewhere I'd want to spend more than a weekend in."

"Am I allowed to say ' good'?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered, laughing.

"Love you, baby." He whispered. My breath caught and I felt home sick like crazy.

"You too."

...

An: Sooooo? Next chapter has Will written ALL over it. Hehehe. Someone has come back to town!


	7. Chapter 7

-1**AN: ****I think this is a much needed chapter for this story. I am so sorry to all of you who have noticed that I have not updated since August. Please forgive me. Please keep reading! I love you all. Tear **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 7**

I did wake up bright and early as Ron advised me to do. I was standing in the small kitchenette wearing jeans and a v-neck and eating a buttered bagel when I heard him knocking at the door. He smiled when he saw me.

"You look too nice. I thought you said this wasn't a date?" I said sceptically. He grinned.

"It's not. Besides you look awesome as well. Those jeans do wonders." He winked. I couldn't help but blush, but I rolled my eyes as well.

"Let's get out of here." I grabbed my bag off the table and walked past him into the hallway. He laughed as we waited for the elevator. "So where are we going?" I asked, pushing the down button one more time.

"That's not going to make it come any faster. I thought we'd start off somewhere safe." He was still smiling, his hair was naturally sticking up in front. I huffed.

"What exactly do you mean by 'safe'. I thought you were going to take me to the Met or something…"

I was surprised to hear him laugh even harder, if that was possible. The elevator door slid open and he took my arm and ushered me in. "Didn't I tell you that you were going to see my New York. I've never even been to the met, and I've been living here almost twenty one years. No I'm showing you the insider stuff. The unknown to the average tourist." His smile turned dirty and his green eyes went dark. "You'll be lucky if you come out of it the same.. Woman." I noticed he was still holding my arm and pulled back. "Right." He smiled more lightly, clearly not wounded at all. "Not a date."

"Remember that."

"I shall." He turned away and we walked out into the lobby. The doorman winked as we walked out into the New York sunshine. I smiled back hesitantly. "My first question for you is.." He spoke as we crossed the crowded street. "How do you feel about confined spaces?"

…..

The tires stopped, but the silver rims kept spinning. His mother had sold his previous car the moment he got into jail, but he told her to have one waiting when he got out. This one wasn't as good, but it was a pretty durable truck.

He knew he was a little early, but it was apparent that she wouldn't mind in the least. She had been waiting for him. This she wasn't his mother. No, she was much younger than that old hag. The girl waiting for him wasn't as beautiful as girls he had been with before, but this one was extra special. A gift he was forced to return before the fun could really start. This time he'd make sure there was no interruptions.

Will brought his hand to his face and noticed it was upturned into smile. Greed, hunger.. For righteousness.. For revenge. Whichever one came first would work for him. Yes, she lived in the house here across the street. The one with the windows and the white.. Everywhere. This girl would get what she deserved for putting him behind bars with actual criminals. He knew he wasn't a criminal.

He didn't steal anything.

Those girls clearly submitted to him out of their own free will. And Annabel was the one who wanted him. He could see it in the way she looked at him when he was with Sophie. That bitch apparently left the state after she graduated. It was a pity, because Will would sure like to take a chunk out of her too.

Will watched as a middle-aged man and woman came out of the house and made her way to her car. When she was gone, Will knew the house was empty. Who else would be here?

Opening the door and walked across the street and into the front yard, he looked in the front window, seeing pictures of the family everywhere. He choked on his own amusement. What a happy family. It was nearing twilight, so the room began to fade and Will could see the reflection of his truck behind him in the glass. He pressed his palm to the window and then leaned his forehead down as well.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Annabel." He moaned, his teeth glowing back at him. A few minutes later he turned around, got back in his truck, and pulled away.

….

I was aware of Ron's check pressed tightly against mine. I am a female if you haven't forgot. He had his hand pressed up to the head phone that covered his left ear. I had mine pressed up to the one on my right. And our other ears were pressed together. I couldn't stop myself from tapping my knuckles against my thigh. Ron was all smiles.

This was our first stop on the tour. Apparently this music store had been here since the sixties and it had barely been renovated since then. I could tell by the bright colours on the walls and in the room we were in now that had sound absorbers along the wall but fluff falling out in holes along the sides. It was cute in its way. There was a huge poster of Meatloaf on the wall beside us.

Between songs, Ron would yell things at me. Apparently, he figured I couldn't hear him if he spoke normally. It was mostly stuff about music, which he seemed to agree with me a lot on. "Does your boyfriend like them?" He asked, referring to the Canadian band Hedley. I shook my head. "He's not into the mainstream popular stuff. He's more of a depression music kind of guy."

He frowned. "How do you live like that? It would be like living with Eeyore the donkey."

"I don't know." I smirked. "But he's definitely not a donkey…"

"What is he, a Walrus?" He smirked, pulling the headphones off. I poked him in the side.

"Funny." I murmured. "Where now?"

"Ummm.. Lunch!"

"It's like only eleven o'clock!"

"Yes it is." Ron said as he grabbed an album out of a bin and walked to the cashier, a big man with long brown hair. The word 'hippie' appeared in my head and I wondered if he was here when it opened. Back in the sixties. "But it's going to take us a while to walk there."

"Walk?"

"Yeah. It's this great little place down in China town."

"Where's China town?" I asked as we walked out of the building.

"A ways.."

"Great….." I moaned. He laughed and grabbed my hand.

"You wanted me to show you New York. Don't whine."

The day was full of things I had never done before. We watched ships go by, we climbed to the top of the statue of liberty. And Ron held me up so that it seemed as if I was flying. And then I guess he decided I needed the whole experience, so he we went on a boat that trailed along the shore. I had fun feeling the water in my hands. It was amazing.

Not everything we did was legal though. To end the night, Ron bought us both Popeye's chicken and suddenly we were walking in behind buildings. He knocked on the back of metal door behind one of the stores of the street behind. It looked cheap, but he wasn't afraid. I was though, when I saw strange people walking around the garbage bins.

Ron smirked as I moved closer to him.

"What?" I whispered. "There are like no hobos where I'm from."

"That's right. Only Donkeys and Walrus'." He joked. The door opened and a girl with red dreadlocks opened the door. She gave me a once over and then nodded her head. It was darker inside then out, but Ron led me in anyway. "Annabel. Welcome to the underground." He whispered in my ear as I grabbed hold of his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Chapter 8**

I expected him to be taking me to some lab where they sell drugs or illegal products not on the market. What I did not expect was to find myself amidst punks, Goths, and all the cliques available other than my own, packed together and listening to loud music. "So is this some sort of club?" I asked Ron as he shuffled me through the crowd to a stack of wooden crates. The crates were piled in a way that could resemble a counter, and painted various colours from black to neon pink. I was shocked at who I saw standing on the other side serving beer in red plastic cups from a keg on the ground by his feet, half hidden by the crates.

"To an outsider it could be called a Club.. Uhm of sorts. But to us Yorkies, it's just a regular place to hang out." Ron whispered in my ear. His fingers traced circles on my palm. I pulled my hand away and looked up at the familiar face. "Two." Ron said to him, his face half-heart felt. The server passed us the drinks, his eyes watching me carefully.

"I know you." He pointed out, rubbing the stubble on his chin. Then he nodded to himself. "Annabel." I couldn't help but cough a bit, the drink going down the wrong way.

"You remembered my name?" I asked.

"It's a gift."

"Uh-huh. Business must not be too good if you're working here too."

He smiled. "This is my basement."

"Far out!" Ron budded in. "That is so amazing. Now thank you for catching up with however you know my girl, but we've got to run along now."

"Sorry. Didn't want to take you away from your _girl_." Blue-tips scoffed. He gave me a wink and moved to serve someone else. Ron pulled me away and we sat down on a couple of lawn chairs near the back corner. Instead of telling myself that I still didn't know that guy's name, I turned to Ron and let it out.

"One. I'm not your girl. I'm not anyone's girl."

"Not even you're boyfriend's? What was his name? Wally.. Donkey?" He smirked.

"Shut up." I said darkly. I leaned back in the chair and looked away. He was silent for a moment.

"You know, usually when someone says "one", they usually follow with at least a second point. Do you have another rule for me Anna?"

"Yeah. Don't call me Anna." I didn't look over at him, but I did catch myself looking over at No-Name-Blue-Tips serving alcohol across the basement. I assumed that we were in the basement of the store that I was in just yesterday. It seemed like a decade ago. When I looked over at Ron's chair a while later, he was no longer there. When I looked around I saw him dancing between two very sluttish girls. All they wore were braziers and dancing shorts. I gagged and stood up, headed for another drink.

"Ah. I knew you'd return." Blue-Tips said when he noticed me coming towards him. He turned back to the guy he was serving. I waited patiently for his attention to be diverted to me. It took him a while. I had to reach out and grab his arm to stop him from serving someone who had arrived after me. "I was getting to you. Where's your boy?"

"He's not my boy." I stated, I shrugged my shoulder and bit the inside of my mouth. "He's dancing with some girls." I finished.

"Aw." He handed me a drink. "Poor thing probably got bored of you staring at me all night."

"I wasn't--"

"Don't lie Annabel" He shook his finger at me and then turned to help another girl. I didn't leave, but I did finish my drink before he came back. I passed him the cup.

"You're full of yourself, you know that?" I asked as he poured me another drink.

"Is it because I'm devastatingly handsome?" He asked, leaning on his arms.

"What?"

"Why you seem to not want to leave me alone. Trying to keep attention to yourself by insulting me. Does that work on every guy you wanna fuck?"

My jaw dropped and anger flooded through me. "I… you.. I certainly do not want you like that." I spat. His mouth turned up into a half smile and he took in my face.

"Didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Or make you cry."

I reached up and felt the tears on the edges of my eyes. "Great." I whispered. I turned away until I could compose myself. When I turned back he was still leaning there looking at me. I don't know why my chest tightened to know that I had kept at least a bit of his attention. He still had that grin on his face, but it sent different feelings this time. Maybe remorse. I took another sip of my drink.

"Your not from here are you?" He wondered. I shook my head and looked around at the people gathering around us. They were waiting for him to serve them. He didn't look away from me, but kept nodding. "Why are you here?"

"Helping my sister pack, because she's moving back home." He didn't ask where home was.

"Hey buddy, you gonna serve us?" Some shithead asked from beside me.

"In a minute. Why were you in my store yesterday? You don't look like the kind of person who would enter a beat up place like this on interest."

"You don't know what kind of person I am."

"No. I don't even want to know." But he didn't stand up and look away.

"Seriously. Give us some grub!" Someone else complained. It was followed by grunts and swears of approval.

"Aren't you going to serve them?" I asked quietly. His eyes took over my face once more.

"Who were you hiding from, Annabel?"

"Hey! There you are!" A voice said from behind me. Ron grabbed my elbow and looked into Blue-Tip's face. Blue-Tip stood up and went to serve the complainers. Ron shook his head and then looked at me. "I thought you had run off or something." He sighed. I put down my cup and looked into his face.

"I think I'm gonna leave."

"What? It's only like 9:30.. Ish." He moaned.

"It's okay, you can stay. I know my way from here."

He didn't need much convincing. The girls from before came back. I rolled my eyes and left discreetly. When I got back to the hotel room I cursed myself for not asking Blue-Tips his real name.

"Holy crap, Annabel. I didn't know you'd be gone all friggen day. We had packing to do." Kirsten was waiting for me.

"Sorry. There's still tomorrow."

"We're only halfway done so you better work your ass of tomorrow." Brian added from the kitchenette. I nodded.

"So do you like Ron?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry!!! Times infinite!!! I love you people and I am sorry that it took me so long to update. So much has happened to me over the past few months that you would never believe, so I am just going to say that I was stuck in a funk and couldn't write for a while. BUT THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT ALL.. And I hope I didn't loose to many readers IT will never happen again, I promise.**

**Kim**

Chapter Nine

I raised my fist and banged on the wooden door in front of me. It was white, but chipped in places. Why was I observing the door so closely? I must be nervous for some reason. I mean, it's only been a weekend. But, it feels like ages since I have felt his warm embrace and took in his scent. "Come on.." I moaned and lifted my fist one more time. I would've tapped harder, but I didn't want to look desperate. I started tapping my fingertips on my hips impatiently. Strong hands curled around my fingers and stopped them from moving. I felt hot breath on my ear.

"You would make a good drummer." My favourite voice whispered in my ear. My heart lurched, and I answered casually.

"Oh yeah? If I started a band, do you think you'd play my music on your new awesome radio show?" He chuckled and the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Slowly, he turned me around so I was up against his chest.

"Not a chance." He whispered, a smile crawling onto his beautiful lips. I couldn't help but lick mine before pressing them to his. "Welcome back. I thought you were avoiding me there for a bit."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I snuggled into his chest.

"Well you didn't call me yesterday or the day before.." He rubbed my back.

"I was busy! You know I wasn't there to go out partying. Kirsten had me in a sweat all weekend. Besides.." I trailed off as my fingers did some trailing of their own up the back of his sweater. "I'm here now.. And I love you." Owen made a sound in the back of his throat. And pulled me tighter. "You weren't busy just now were you?"

"Busy worrying about you. Come on, get inside, we've got a whole weekend to make up for."

..

My parents weren't as excited to have me back. I mean, I was only gone a weekend. Geez. Did Whitney and I deserve a welcome home party? I think so. All I got out of my mother was a hug, my father a squeeze of the hand. It was better than nothing, and truly it didn't matter. I was only glad to have gotten out of town for a while. Being stuck here had its quirks, but sometimes it felt like a prison.

The time away had given me a bit of a jovial step to my routine. The next day I got out of bed easily and made breakfast for my sisters and I without complaint. Kirstin came downstairs first, glancing out the front windows before taking a seat at the table. "You busy tonight?" She asked as she brought a spoonful of eggs to her mouth and started opening Dad's newspaper. I looked up at her expectantly. "Good. I need you to come to the city with me and help Brian and I unpack. I thought it would be fun. Besides, it's not like you were much help all weekend. I'm glad now that we brought Whitney."

"Sorry." I drawled, a grin on my face to taunt her. "Fine I'll come."

"Bring Owen along with you. It would be nice to really get to know.. This guy you seem to be so fond of."

"He's busy." My smile gone I sat down at the table and picked at my food. Kirstin watched me closely for a moment, then she just shook her head.

"Whatever. It was worth trying though." She said, and I nodded without looking up at her.

My spirits were high as I caught a ride with Clarke to the college. Even she seemed surprised by my happy mood. I asked her questions about her and Rolly the entire drive. At the college we went our separate ways, promising to meet up in the common area for lunch.

My morning classes were boring as usual, but I spent the time in between out in the sun beneath an old tree. It felt nice to completely vacate my mind and let the warmth, like fingertips, soak into my very being. Haha. There's philosophy for you.

I got out of class a bit late, having been kept behind to ask a question about the lecture. I was late on meeting Clarke and I didn't want her to feel as if I had forgotten about her. I was walking through the small hall on the way to the student cafeteria when I saw him. At first I didn't even notice him, or even recognize his face. It took a moment to register. It was his eyes that triggered the memory. I was passing by a small restaurant with tables that opened up into the hall. It was busy, and my mind was focused on getting to Clarke before she left.

"Hi Annabel." A male voice said loud enough for me to here. My head turned instinctively, and there he was. Sitting at one of the tables, a cup of coffee in front of him was Will Cash. Everything else was blurry except for his figure sitting there. I could everything that happened as if were a film in the cinema. My eyes widened, and my head whipped to see in front of me. My heart jumped up into my throat and I felt as if I was going to be sick. _It's only me. _I did the first thing that came to mind: I said 'hi' back and then walked a little faster. I was too afraid to look back, but I knew he wouldn't have followed me in such a big crowd. WHAT WAS HE DOING BACK HERE!? He still had years left! There was no way he could have gotten out this early, right?

I ran into Clarke a few steps later. Her mouth opened to ask me what was wrong, but I just grabbed her arm - maybe a little too hard, because she let out a sharp yelp- and dragged her in the direction she had come. We turned a corner, and then another, before I would let her stop.

"What has gotten into you?" She asked as she rubbed her arm and scowled at me. I barely heard her, there was a ringing in my ears. I leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. My hands were shaking. Looking back now, I was so young. I had thought then that maybe I had blown it way out of proportion that night. Maybe nothing that bad really happened. I mean, it's not like he took my virginity or anything like that. But now, knowing he was so close. It just made everything so real. It made me realize that I had been trying to push it all away to protect myself, but this was the real deal. No matter how bad it was, Will Cash would always be my version of the monster under the bed or in the closet. He was the reason I was afraid of the dark. He was the reason it took so much out of me to trust another guy. I knew as I kneeled on the ground, Clarke asking me questions and rubbing my back like any good friend would, that this wasn't the last time I would see him. This was NOT a coincidental meeting. He had no reason to be at my college but to wait around in the hopes of seeing me.

This wasn't going to be a happy ending that was for sure.

After a few moments I told Clarke what had happened. While she stuttered and went through her thoughts trying to think of the more important question of all the ones she had up there to ask me, I pulled my cell phone out and called the only person who would protect me. Owen.


	10. Chapter 10

-1**Did you know I never realised how many alerts I had for this story? Seriously-- hundreds! It's barbaric, because I think that this story sucks monkey butt compared to my others. Haha. But I do love Sarah Dessen. I get about 3 or 4 story alerts for this one every day, but I just guess they add up and I didn't even notice. I would have tried harder to update then. For those of you who don't read my Twilight fics and don't read my blog, you would not know that I have taken an unofficial hiatus from fan fiction for the time being. Not because I Don't love you guys any more! The opposite. I love writing so much, that I have gotten behind in my studies, and especially now is my exam period.. I have three essays due this week alone (all 10 pages) that I still need to START! Yeah! And an exam on Wednesday. I don't finish until the 27****th****. Then you guys will see me so much, you'll get fed up with how many alerts you get in your email inbox! I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I promise that there will be another one before the weekend. I promise on Kellan Lutz's life.. And that's a big promise for me.**

Chapter 10

"Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe you got confused." Clarke's voice was so quiet, that I was lucky I heard it all. I was shaking my head even before she finished her sentence.

"It was him. I would never, _ever, _forget that face. " I sighed and leaned against the wall to appear a bit more casual, less stressed -- which I was far from at the moment. Clarke didn't speak again and I didn't look at her. I shut my eyes, trying to think of anything other than what had happened only a half hour ago. We were standing in an outdoor hallway of sorts that ran along the side of one of the main buildings, the parking lot straight ahead of us. I could see it in it's entirety so that I knew when Owen would be here to get me.

There wasn't really anything I could do, because technically he didn't harm me. Will, I mean. Maybe I had blown everything out of proportion. My cheeks began to flare in embarrassment. … Maybe it _wasn't_ him…

Tires screeched and a horn honked as someone drove into the parking lot. I opened my eyes to see Owen's car speeding in between the parked cars, cutting across the lot and stopping on the curve close to me. I pushed away from the way and made my way out onto the cement sidewalk. Owen met me there, wrapping his arms around me. The air that I didn't know I had been holding in side of me, shot out of my lips as I sighed. Now I knew I was safe.

"You okay?" He whispered into my hair.

"Now I am." I said back. I was still embarrassed. "I over reacted. I shouldn't have called you from school. I'm sorry." I didn't look up into his face. All I could see was his red button up shirt, unbuttoned to show off a white muscle shirt underneath. I breathed his scent in, not wanting to pull away. Owen's arms tightened around me, and I wondered why he wasn't trying to console me. Maybe he was angry that I called him away from work? Another wave of shame swept through me and I tried to pull away. Owen tightened his arm on me and leaned his face into my hair. I could feel his breath coming in short and deep. I eyebrows furrowed in confused and I pushed my head back to look into his face. His eyes were dark, rings were underneath from lack of sleep -- but that was my fault. He hadn't looked this angry in front of me in a long time.

"Owen?" I whispered.

"Where exactly did you see him?" he asked, his lips tight. He looked down at me and tried to smile. To reassure me, but it wasn't working. His eyes never left my face as he waited for his answer.

"Uhmm… Over near the Thirsty Otter restaurant. But Clarke was talking to me, and maybe she said that it wasn't really him.. That I was mistaken." Owen looked away from me and at Clarke who was standing a little ways away.

"Really?" Owen asked, I knew my Owen so well that I could hear his sarcasm before he even began speaking. "Do you really think that this is someone that she could _mistake_? Where were you all this time?"

"Waiting for her!" Clark said in defence.

"Owen, don't" I whispered as quietly as I could when I heard his chest tighten with a contort. "It's okay, Clarke. You can go home now, I'm fine." I was fine now that Owen was here. I turned to look at Clarke and she nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said and then turned on her heel. She walked off, but I knew she'd be calling me tonight to see how I was. She really was a good friend.

"Let's go." Owen said, turning and leading me towards his car. I sighed. He was going to become Mr. Protective now. Did I need protection? Everything was confusing me lately. I pulled on Owen's hand to try and stop him. He turned to look at me.

"Kiss me, please." I whispered. Owen's eyes closed and his lips curved up in his smile I loved so much. I tried not to notice how his eyes darted behind me while he lifted my chin and pressed his lips to mine. I made sure my mind didn't wander as I moved my lips against Owen's. But Will's face kept popping up in my head. I pulled away with a sigh and made sure Owen didn't see the look of disgust on my face. "Thank you." I murmured.

"You're okay." Owen said against my forehead. "I'll make sure no one ever touches you." I didn't like the tone that Owen was taking.

"Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it was someone else.. I-"

"Annabel, humour me, please." He said, tightening his hand around my waist. He steered me to his car and opened the passenger door. I sat down, dropping my bag on the floor. Pressing my fingers to my temples, I waited as he walked around the front of the car. I had no idea what I was going to do when I got home. What was I going to tell my mom? She would be crazy worried for no reason. No, this was my problem, and I was going to fix it. I was not going to drag my family into this. I decided that I was going to ignore the topic around Owen and even Clarke. I hoped that at one point everyone would forget and life could go on like normal.

Owen took my hand after he shifted into gear and we were speeding out of the parking lot. I kept my eyes closed, making plans in my head. "Can you drop me off at my sister's?"

"Don't you want to go home and tell your parents?" He didn't take his eyes off the road, but his fingers were tracing patterns on the back of my hand.

I lied. "I'm gonna call them from Kirsten's. I already told them about what happened after I called you."

"Oh." He said, his foot hesitating on the pedal. He sighed after a moment and drove forward. "How do I get there?"


End file.
